moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Samuel Bayer | written by = Wesley Strick; Eric Heisserer | produced by = Michael Bay; Andrew Form; Brad Fuller; Richard Brener; Mike Drake; Michael Lynne; Dave Neustadter; Robert Shaye; John Rickard; Erik Holmberg | music by = Steve Jablonsky | cinematography = Jeff Cutter | edited by = Glen Scantlebury | distributed by = New Line Cinema; Platinum Dunes; Warner Bros. | release date(s) = April 30th, 2010 | mpaa rating = | running time = 102 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $27,000,000 IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010); Box office & business | gross revenue = $115,660,453 Box Office Mojo; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) | preceded by = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | followed by = }} A Nightmare on Elm Street is a 2010 slasher film directed by Samuel Bayer and produced by New Line Cinema and Michael Bay's Platinum Dunes. The film is a "re-imagining" of Wes Craven's 1984 horror classic A Nightmare on Elm Street, which went on to spawn six sequels and a crossover film with contemporary slasher Jason Voorhees. The movie stars Jackie Earle Haley (Watchmen, Human Target) as Freddy Krueger, a hideously burned demonic figure who stalks his victims in their nightmares. Plot Official synopsis "Nancy, Kris, Quentin, Jesse, and Dean all live on Elm Street. At night they're all having the same dream -- of the same man, wearing a tattered red and green striped sweater, a beaten fedora half-concealing a disfigured face, and a gardener's glove with knives for fingers. And they're all hearing the same frightening voice... One by one he terrorizes them within the curved walls of their dreams, where the rules are his and the only way out is to wake up. But when one of their number dies a violent death, they soon realize that what happens in their dreams happens for real, and the only way to stay alive is to stay awake. Turning to each other, the four surviving friends try to uncover how they became part of this dark fairy tale, hunted by this dark man. Functioning on little to no sleep, they struggle to understand why them, why now, and what their parents aren't telling them. Buried in their past is a debt that has just come due, and to save themselves, they will have to plunge themselves into the mind of the most twisted nightmare of all... Freddy Krueger." Dread Central.com Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes * Copyright holder: © 2010 New Line Productions, Inc. * Anoes 2010 and A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) redirects to this page. * Production on A Nightmare on Elm Street began on May 5th, 2009. Principal photography concluded on July 10th, 2009. * A Nightmare on Elm Street closed out of theaters on July 15th, 2010. It was screened for eleven weeks, totaling 77 days. Box Office Mojo; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) * A Nightmare on Elm Street was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 5th, 2010. * The film score used in this movie, composed by Steve Jablonsky, is a variation of the original Charles Bernstein score featured in the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. Bernstein however, is not credited in this film. * This is the first professional film work for actor Max Holt. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Never Sleep Again", which is part of the nursery rhyme sung by the two little girls from the original A Nightmare on Elm Street. * This movie marks the directorial film debut for Samuel Bayer. Bayer previously directed music videos for artists such as Green Day and Blink 182. * This is the first Nightmare film that doesn't feature Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. * Jackie Earle Haley actually auditioned for the part of Glen Lantz in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street, which went to actor Johnny Depp who went along with him to the audition. IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010); Trivia * Director Samuel Bayer and producer Michael Bay both share the same birthday, February 17th. Bayer was born in 1962 and Bay was born in 1965. * How wacky is it that there is actually an actor in this film whose name is Tim Krueger. In this film he plays a parental mob member. It is safe to assume however that he is not related to everybody's wisecracking dream demon, Freddy Krueger. Recommendations See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords 1990s; 1995; 2010s; Attempted rape; Burn victim; Cemetery; Dead animals; Disfigurement; Dogs; Coach; College; Detective; Dream; Elm Street; Eye injury; Firefighter; Head injury; High school; Impalement; Inmate; Janitor; Lynch mob; Minister; Molotov cocktail; Nightmare; Patient; Paramedic; Nurse; Ohio; Pharmacist; Police officer; Prison; Psychopath; Serial killer; Severed hands; Severed limbs; Springwood; Stabbings; Teacher; Throat injury; Torture ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2010/Films Category:April, 2010/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remakes Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Category:N/Films Category:Samuel Bayer/Director Category:Wesley Strick/Writer Category:Eric Heisserer/Writer Category:Michael Bay/Producer Category:Richard Brener/Executive producer Category:Mike Drake/Executive producer Category:Andrew Form/Producer Category:Bradley Fuller/Producer Category:Walter Hamada/Executive producer Category:Erik Holmberg/Associate producer Category:Michael Lynne/Executive producer Category:Dave Neustadter/Executive producer Category:John Rickard/Producer Category:Robert Shaye/Executive producer Category:Steve Jablonsky/Composer Category:Jeff Cutter/Cinematographer Category:Glen Scantlebury/Editor Category:Jackie Earle Haley/Actor Category:Kyle Gallner/Actor Category:Rooney Mara/Actor Category:Katie Cassidy/Actor Category:Thomas Dekker/Actor Category:Kellan Lutz/Actor Category:Clancy Brown/Actor Category:Connie Britton/Actor Category:Lia D. Mortensen/Actor Category:Julianna Damm/Actor Category:Christian Stolte/Actor Category:Katie Schooping Knight/Actor Category:Hailey Schooping Knight/Actor Category:Leah Uteg/Actor Category:Don Robert Cass/Actor Category:Kurt Naebig/Actor Category:Kyra Krumins/Actor Category:Brayden Coyer/Actor Category:Max Molt/Actor Category:Andrew Fiscella/Actor Category:Bob Kizer/Actor Category:Pete Kelly/Actor Category:Jason Brandstetter/Actor Category:Rob Riley/Actor Category:Scott Lindvall/Actor Category:Dominick Coviello/Actor Category:Parker Bagley/Actor Category:Jennifer Robers/Actor Category:Tania Randall/Actor Category:Logan Stalzer/Actor Category:Christopher Woods/Actor Category:Tommy Bartlett/Actor Category:Shirin Caiola/Actor Category:Christine Crawley/Actor Category:Joe DeVito/Actor Category:Tony Domino/Actor Category:Janea Granville/Actor Category:Judith Hoag/Actor Category:Bill Ibrahim/Actor Category:Thomas Kosik/Actor Category:Tim Krueger/Actor Category:Greg Kuk/Actor Category:Dan Latham/Actor Category:Blaine Mallory/Actor Category:Joseph Mazurk/Actor Category:Christopher Midkiff/Actor Category:Thorpe Schoenle/Actor Category:Charles E. Tiedje/Actor Category:Roger Wiggins/Actor Category:Aaron Yoo/Actor